eriniafandomcom-20200214-history
Agram Order
The Agram order is an military organization based in Casary. The order was endorsed by the holy king for many years before the Casarian civil war, where their power was at its height. But after the civil war their power was challanged by the Krosson order, a rival order with conflicting ideologies and beliefs. The two orders have been fighting for influence over the various states that currently fight in the civil war, and even reaching to lands beyond Casary such as Yurgana and Panei. History The Agram order was founded sometime around the year 500 BF. Its purpose was to bring peace to the warring states in Casary by uniting them all under the same ideology, that being "strength in diversity". They sought to influence Casary's people to tolerate and embrace other cultures as they were their own, thus bringing an end to racial tensions and prevent a majority of the wars fought in Casary. This did not sit well with many people, who rejected the order's philisophies completely. Though the order did complete their goals in some states, such as the Kentrali confederation, Gropis and Socrais, they were initially seeing very little progress. Around 300 BF, the order began program to train elite warriors that would serve as the order's vanguards and enforce their ideologies on what they believed to be "corrupt individuals". This was the beginning of the Hurim warriors, which became the order's primary fighting force. The warriors are skilled psychics and swordsmen, using a thin longsword called "matan". In the year 100 AF, the order had seized most of the states in Casary using the Hurim. The states remained independent, but the people's way of life was heavily influenced by the order. This all changed however in 168 AF when Gan Bartok invaded Garmina from Kubla. After his conquest of Casary, the order's headmaster thought that Gan would destroy the order and reverse all its gains, concidering that he did not agree with many of the order's teachings. Instead he recognized how the order affected the land positively and allowed the order to retain its position, as long as they would ignore Gan's genocidal acts in Kentrali and the Bungal peninsula. After this, the order prospered for hundreds of years, spreading its influence to Yurgana, Konga, and Panei. They also attempted numerous times to gain a foothold in Rudia, but to no avail. But in 612 AF, the many individuals that had grown tired of the order's "hypocritical, spineless and corrupt" tendencies, broke from the Agram order to form the Krosson order. The Krosson order has a similar framework to Agram, including Hurim warriors and psychic abilities, their philosophies are that there should regularly be war, so the strong can root out the weak and society can prosper. They also believe that there should not be a single ruler over all of Casary, so they support many independence movements throughout the land. During its first years, the Krossoni did not gain much support, but through the years they gradually gained enough support to really challenge the Agrami. When the Holy King Anker died in 640 AF without an heir and the Casarian civil war broke out, the Agrami accused the Krossoni of poisoning the king, to which the Krossoni deny. Whatever the case, the Krossoni benefited greatly from the war, establishing themselves as the dominant order in Kubla, Safolie, Yurgana and Kubla, ousting the Agram order from those lands. They currently battle over the capital of Casary, Dammdes, and there is not telling who will emerge victorious.